Known vehicle cargo space dividers, including the interlock panel and cargo space divider constructions disclosed and claimed in my co-pending application for U.S. Pat. No. 08,074,585 filed Jun. 11, 1993, offer many advantages in the stowage of separate items such as grocery bags, containers of liquid, tools, briefcases, suitcases, and other similarly-sized articles in a vehicle cargo space to prevent lateral movement of the stowed items during vehicle acceleration and stopping. Generally, such interlock panel and cargo space divider constructions permit the formation of multiple, individual compartments which may be modified in size by the removal and reinstallation of individual interlock panels in different locations. However, the provision of such capability in the known interlock panel and cargo space divider constructions has led to observed construction deficiencies. For instance, due to the use of economically justified manufacturing methods, the furnished interlock panels when properly combined do not offer the degree of panel vertical stability that is often desired. Also, because of problems in manually grasping the upper edges of interlock panels to be removed and reinstalled in a different location, hand injuries in the form of broken fingernails have frequently been noted.
The improved interlock panel and cargo space divider constructions disclosed and claimed in the application overcome the above-discussed known prior art disadvantages.